Sora
by Gein
Summary: Kamatari is convicted of a crime he didn't do, and needs to get back to America. With Chou's help, Kamatari may be able to. But does Kamatari want to? (lame summary!) Warning: This fic contains shonen ai, so if you have a thing against it, do not read!!


Okay, you prbably won't really understand a lot of this fic, but...well, just read it!! Okay, for the disclaimer...all the characters in RK are the property of Watsuki-sensei, Shueisha, and a few others. This is made by a fan for fans to read, and no one's gonna give me money for it. I never had a cent so you'll be wasting your time suing! Okay, now that it's over with, pleeeze read!   
Saitou politely knocked on Chou's office door. Chou gave his best glare towards the door and growled, "Whatever. Come in." Saitou opened the door with a smug smile and said dryly, "You have another paper to fill out, Sawagejou. It's for an interrogation in 15 minutes." Chou did a headbang on the desk. "K'so! How long have you had that stupid paper?! I have only 5 minutes to fill that thing out, `cause then I have to finish all these other dang papers!" Chou cried, jerking his head to a stack of papers almost as tall as his hair. Chou then slammed his fist against the desk, making the papers fly in all directions. "Ya see?! Now I haf'ta pick all those things up! Get someone else to do it; I ain't interested."   
Saitou took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, taking a drag. He smirked while looking through his files. "Oh, I'm indeed very sure you will be, Sawagejou. Your suspect has supposedly murdered a mother and child. Although he claims to have only been there to witness it, for some odd reason the police in that area have come to believe he is the murderer. I'm going to have you squeeze the rest of the information out of him, for we don't know much and I don't want to give you misinformation." Chou closed his eyes and shrugged. "And just why are you leaving this case up to me? Why don't you have someone more experienced handle it?" Saitou smirked and went through his files until he brought up one and examined it himself. "Because I'm sure you're the only one who can get information out of someone like this." Saitou shoved the picture in front of Chou's face. Chou opened one eye and it widened. On the profile of the suspect was a picture of what looked like a smiling schoolgirl. On the bottom was the name: Honjo Kamatari. Chou smiled bitterly, memories of the one he loved from afar coming back along with a flood of emotions. Saitou saw the bitterness in Chou's eyes and smile and said with a smug smile just to be annoying, "I guess you have that certain feeling for the crossdresser, huh? That's so typical." As soon as Saitou opened the door a paperweight he was rewarded with a flying paperweight hitting his neck.   
  
Kamatari, guarded by two policemen, stepped off the crowded train. He fiddled with the tight handcuffs as they made their way through the streets full of staring people, pulling their children protectively aside. As one of the policemen pushed Kamatari down, he caught a glimpse of red hair. He looked up to see Kenshin and his friends staring with shock written all over their faces. Kamatari was yanked to his feet by his old Juppon Gatana kimono's collar. As Kamatari passed the startled group he flashed his trademark smile and blew a kiss to Kaoru as well as his handcuffed hands could allow. Kaoru blushed and looked angry. Kamatari turned away and continued to be led to the police station. But he knew himself he was anything but happy. After he had seen that killing, he was sure he would never be happy. As the police station became more clear, memories flooded his mind along with hidden emotions that even he himself couldn't even place then, but as he had gone over seas to America, he had done a lot of thinking about Shishio and her not-so-evident crush. Now Kamatari didn't know what to think about anything, except he had finally accepted the fact that Shishio was dead. But now here her was going to a jail without a fair trial. How come no one seemed to care about his feelings about what happened? No policemen knew how much this incident grieved him. Kamatari's sadness quickly turned to anger.   
Kamatari snapped back into the real world as the both the policemen's talking ceased and he was pushed to door that read Tokyo Police. "We're here." one of the policemen said flatly. Kamatari gladly slapped the jerk. "You imbasul! Tell me, why am I even here?! I didn't even do anything, I just saw someone die!!" Kamatari said, angrily and protesting. The policeman rolled his eyes and went through the halls of the station until they reached the interrogation room. There was nothing there but a table on and a chair on each side. One of the cops grabbed Kamatari roughly by his slender shoulders and forced him down into a chair facing the wall. He sighed a sigh of relief as they left the room only to stiffen again as he heard someone entering the room again. Kamatari closed his eyes and said stiffly, "Look, I didn't do anything, okay? Just get the hell out of here."   
Suddenly his eyes flew open as strong arms embraced him around his shoulders from behind. His tight shoulders finally gave in and relaxed as hands gently massaged them. Suddenly, a soft yet familiar voice. "Seems you haven't changed a bit, Giant Sickle." Kamatari spun around in his chair to see Chou smiling. Kamatari's eyes widened. "Chou...Chou...I...Chou!" Kamatari threw himself at Chou and put his handcuffed hands around his neck. Chou wrapped his arms around Kamatari's waist. Kamatari kept on whispering, "Chou...Chou...Chou..." into his shoulder, as Chou stroked his hair with one hand. Kamatari started sobbing, and Chou whispered, "Gosh, it's been a real joint without you here. I missed you so much." Kamatari whimpered and pulled back, furiously rubbing at his eyes.   
Chou smirked and said quietly, "I think we're being watched, so let's get on with the interrogation, shall we?" Kamatari quieted down and sat down across from Chou. Chou flipped through his papers until he came to one. "So, how was it?" he asked civilly. Kamatari arched his eyebrows. "How was what?" Chou pretended to be exaggerated and did a headbang and sent the papers flying. Then he looked up and said, "I mean America, Smart. Is it all it's cracked up to be?" Kamatari smiled and looked out the window. "Not really. If I just glance at someone, their husband will say `get your slitted eyes off my wife' or wife `hey, that's my husband you're looking at'. The food tastes terrible at the school, too. Everyone is crowded in to a place called a cafeteria and the cooks serve what was left over from the day before. There were a few interesting places, but it was just so hard to understand anything that's going on." Kamatari nodded his head affirmatively.   
Chou smirked again and flipped through his papers. "one of the stupid policemen wouldn't tell me any details, so..." Chou mumbled. "Everyone thinks you killed two people. Do you confess or object?" Kamatari's face darkened. "Come on, Chou! Of course not! I just stood there watching because I was dumbstruck." Chou leaned back in his chair. "Can you describe any of his physical features? Did he use any special kind of technique?" Kamatari shot a concerned glance out the window. Then he looked down and mumbled something. Chou leaned forward and told him to speak up. "It was Soujirou. I was walking back to the inn from school when I saw him in the alleyway cornering those people. I just stood there as he killed them. But then he saw me and just smiled and ran in the direction of the forest. I didn't know what to do. Then the police..." Kamatari broke off and sobbed quietly.  
Chou gaped. Soujirou?? Wasn't he a rurouni? Chou cleared his thoughts and focus on Kamatari. "Look, Kamatari. You know I believe what you said, but the rest of the police won't, and I guarantee it. I know Saitou's watching me right now, so I'll get off your handcuffs in a sec, `kay? I'm gonna tell Saitou a few lies and say I'm going on vacation or somethin.' That way I can come with you and we can round up a few others to stop Soujirou. Sound good?" Kamatari sniffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you honestly think your stupid plan's gonna work?" Chou grinned. "As a matter of fact I do. Saitou knows I've wanted a vacation so he's gonna have to do my work. I can get him started after I get your handcuffs off `nd then you and I will be able to waltz out of this joint." Kamatari looked skeptical but nodded slowly.   
Chou then looked thoughtful, but then snapped his fingers. "Don't freak out, `kay? Saitou thinks I have a "thing" for you so we'll just go along with his theory. You're not gonna like what I'm about to do but don't scream or anything, alright?" Chou pulled out a key but hid it from anyone who could see from outside the room. Kamatari was blushing and was panic-stricken. Chou took a step forward and said quietly, "If you want those handcuffs off this is the only way I can do it." "O-okay.." Kamatari started but was cut off as Chou took Kamatari's hands in his and pulled him in for a soft kiss. Kamatari squealed and his eyes became as big as saucers. Chou's eyes stayed open too, but looked down as he tried to find the lock to the handcuffs. When he did he looked up to see Kamatari's eyes shut and a faint blush staining his cheeks. Chou fumbled with the key and finally managed to get off the handcuffs. He quickly but reluctantly pulled away as Kamatari gasped for air. Chou still held Kamatari's hands.   
Chou scratched his neck sheepishly. "Uuuuhhh...sorry. But hey, I got them off, didn't I?" Kamatari blushed but smiled. "Thanks." Chou turned Kamatari around and sat him back in the chair. Keep yourself turned that way so no one sees your hands, `kay?" Kamatari nodded and with a quick, `See ya in a few minutes' Kamatari was left alone to deal with his jumbled and shaken emotions.  
  
Well, this is the first chapter. Please tell me if you like it!! I think it's kinda weird. ^^; Anyway, as I've said before I'm a fan of alternate yaoi pairings and that becomes obvious if you read my other story, Nakushita. You're allowed to flame me, tell me what I should ahve done, or...(chuckles) you can tell me where I can dig up more rotting corpses! (rotten vegetables hurled at Gein) it was a joke!! Anyway, you can also tell me if there's a pairing you'd like to see in fanfiction, and I'll try to write it, `kay? As long as it's not too farfetched...like for instance, Shougo and Soujirou!! Woah, that would be one bad ficcie! Well, feel free to e mail me and such! Arigatou gozaimashita!~Gein  
  
  
  



End file.
